Call Me Angie
by UncontrolledPanda
Summary: Angita Flame is the spirit of Witchcraft, Halloween and Cats. And she has something Pitch wants. Power. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. When the Man in the Moon wants Angie to become a Guardian, Pitch becomes desperate. Angie will need all the help she can get to be free from this monster. What is this Bunny is teasing her about? Being in love with Jack Frost? Crazy!


Call me Angie

It was a normal evening. I walked the streets of Burgess, cringing at the feeling of people walking through me. When yet another person walked through me, I sank to the ground, buried my face in my hands and cried. Then, a black cat padded up to me. It purred and rubbed its head on my leg. "What is wrong?" it asked.( I am the freaking spirit of witchcraft! I can talk to cats! Beat that!) I wiped my tears. "Nothing." I lied.

"Something is wrong." He said, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "What is it?"

"What is right?" I asked, rubbing behind his ears.

"A few things." He replied. This was a smart cat! Most of the ones I met were high on catnip.

I gave him a small smile. "What is your name?"

"Alphonse. Friends call me Alphie. I guess you're a friend so you may call me that." He purred. "What is yours?"

"I am Angita Flame. Use Angita and I will kill you. Call me Angie." I said.

"I was wondering why I could talk to you! You are the spirit of Witchcraft, Halloween and cats!" Alphie exclaimed.

"Well, of course. How many other spirits have you seen with gigantic black cat ears? None!"

We just talked for a little bit longer, when suddenly a hole opened in the ground. Then, a giant familiar blue kangaroo jumped out, followed by a white haired boy with startling blue eyes.

"Angita Flame? Spirit of Witchcraft, Halloween and cats?" The boy said.

"Call me Angie." I said. "And who the heck are you?"

"I am Jack Frost." The boy said.

"Who is the kangaroo?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?" the kangaroo asked.

"Of course I remember you, Aster!" I said.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, I AM A BUNNY!"

I gave him a sympathetic pat on the head. "Just go on believing that, kangaroo." I said. Jack was laughing his head off.

"What do you want, anyway?" I asked.

"We need your help, Angita." Aster said.

"Call me ANGIE!" I said. "What for?"

"You get to be a Guardian!" Aster said, sounding upset.

"You don't want me to be a Guardian?" I asked.

"NO!"

I put my hand over my heart in mock pain. "You wound me." I gasped.

Jack laughed harder. "Who's the cat," He asked.

"That's Alphonse." I said.

"Stop getting sidetracked, Jack!" Aster said. "Come on!" he grabbed my wrist and created a hole. Alphie jumped on my shoulders saying, "I shall come too."

Before, Aster pushed me down the hole I said to him, "You know, you really put the ass in Aster." Then, he roughly shoved me down the hole, Jack close behind.

As we went Jack said to me, "I have got to remember that one!"

"Sadly, Jack, you only have the brain of a goldfish." I smiled.

"Goldfish must have big brains!" the oblivious Jack stated.

"Like I said, about your size." I said, Aster laughing.

Then, the tunnel opened up and we shot out of it. The ever so lucky, Aster, landed on his feet while Jack and I ended up landing in a big heap of legs and arms.

"You have returned!" North, a giant of a man, said. He was also known as Santa, and is the Guardian of Wonder.

"How have you been, Santa?" I asked.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT MY NAME IS NORTH?" He exclaimed.

"As many times as you want." I replied, grinning.

Then, all of a sudden the door to North's workshop flew open and a gigantic, humming bird woman landed in front of me. She then, stuck her fingers into my mouth and said, "Such beautiful teeth! Why are these so sharp? You floss too!"

I glared at Aster, who was laughing. "Tooth," North said, "Teeth out of mouth. Now."

She reluctantly complied and murmured to me, "They're beautiful!"

"… Thanks," I said.

"All we are waiting for is Sandy." North said.

As if on cue, a small airplane flew through the door (That Tooth left open in her wild dash for my teeth) and landed in front of me.

"Hey, Sandy." I said. Strangely, I honestly didn't want to be annoying to Sandy. He is just no fun to mess with, because he never does or says anything back. That just makes it boring.

He created an image of a person waving with his dream sand.

"Now, we shall begin!" North announced. Then, the elves started blasting on their trumpets and Santa was bellowing lines from a gigantic book. The fairies started trying to put a flower necklace over my neck. "This is normal…" I said to Jack, yelling over the noise. He just laughed.

I started to get annoyed. The noise was getting louder, starting to hurt my over sensitive ears. I drew them back in an effort to block out the sound and show my annoyance. But, of course, Santa didn't notice and kept blabbering.  
"STOP IT!" I screamed. They stopped immediately.

"What makes you think I want to be a guardian?" I asked. I snapped my fingers and my broomstick zoomed in and I hopped on it sideways. Alphie jumped into my lap and I started to fly away.

"Don't leave!" Jack complained.

"Come here, child." Santa said.

Did he seriously just call me a child? I am freaking 340 years old! I slowly drifted to the ground.

"Follow me." Santa said, quickly walking to his office.

"Uh oh!" Jack snickered. "North is giving her..." he paused for effect, _"The Talk." _

I ignored him and trudged after Santa.

**A Very Boring Lecture Later (WELL SLIGHTLY BORING)**

"You did what?" Jack laughed.

"She punched my in the nose." Santa said.

"We should have left when we had the chance!" Alphie said.

"I agree." I said.

"Why would you punch him?" Tooth shrieked.

"He was freaking me out with his, 'WHAT IS YOUR CENTER?' 'SEE THESE EYES? THEY ARE FULL OF WONDER!' crap. It was crazy!"

"I agree." Jack agreed.

"I am actually very proud of my speech!" Santa said, puffing out his chest with pride.

Before I could reply (Meanly) the window right above my head shattered and all of hell broke loose.

All sorts of animals flooded through the window. All of the animals were black and FLYING. Have you ever seen a flying black giraffe? Didn't think so. Now, I've seen everything!

Still in shock from the black, flying animals of death, I didn't notice the panther sneaking up on me. Well, I wouldn't call it 'sneaking'. It was more like, casually walking up to a defenseless spirit, from the front who couldn't see it. Anyway, it pounced on me, held me down, and tried to chew on my neck. In a measly effort to defend myself I threw my arm in front of my face. I screamed as the panther bit into my wrist. The Guardians couldn't help me because they were too busy defending themselves.

Jack managed to get away from the flying hippopotamus of death and slam his staff into the panther, getting it off of my and causing it to run/ fly away. As soon as the panther ran away, the other ten ran. It was strange.

"Is everyone okay?" Santa asked. Everybody else was. That was good.

I struggled to my feet. "NORTH!" Jack yelled, panicking. "Angie's hurt!"

I was hurt? I didn't feel hurt. "I'm okay." I said to Jack, confused.

"Your arm and your head are hurt. Come here." North beckoned me to come to him. My adrenaline started to wear off. My head was really hurting. A lot, actually. Then, my vision went black and I dropped like a sack of potatoes.

When I woke up my head was throbbing. So was my arm.

"Thank the Moon you're awake!" Tooth said, giving me a bear hug. I groaned as she hurt a broken rib that I didn't even realize I had.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" Tooth exclaimed.

"I'm fine." I assured her. "Where's Alphonse? How long was I out? Is everyone else okay? What were those things?"

"Alphonse is asleep on the floor, which is sort of surprising since you are screaming. You were out for a week. Everyone else as alright." She was hesitating to answer my last question.

"Tooth, what were those things?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Those were fearlings, servants of Pitch Black."

"That lunatic?" I scoffed. "He has been trying to get me to join him for _decades!_ I could whoop his ass any day!"

"He has been trying to get you to join him for decades? When was the last time he asked you?"

"_ASKED_ me? You think Pitch Black asked me to join him?" I raised my shirt up to my ribs, showing her the long, jagged scars that crossed my stomach and back. "Pitch Black doesn't ask you to do anything."

Tooth looked at my scars in horror. And that is when Jack decided to walk in. I tried to pull my shirt back down, but he saw. He gasped in shock, then looked livid. "Who did this to you? I will rip them apart."

"You weren't supposed to see that." I sighed.

"Who did that to you Angie?" Jack asked, a little bit calmer this time.

"Pitch Black decided to play this fun game he called Hide and Torture. It was a really exciting game." I said sarcastically, "I would hide and he would look for me. And guess what happened every time he found me, which he always did! I would get a cut."

"Why?" Jack gasped.

"He wanted more believers." I replied as if it was no big deal. It actually was a big deal. Nightmares have been plaguing me of Pitch's game. I usually couldn't sleep because of fear. I know Pitch is wanting me to be afraid, but I couldn't help it.

Tooth had tears streaming down her face. "How could he do such a thing!" She wailed.

Then, she flew from the room.

I was holding back tears. I was hardly sane when we played Hide and Torture. Well, Pitch played.

Alphonse jumped into my lap and purred in an attempt to comfort me. "We will get Pitch." Alphie said, firmly.

"I know we will." I replied. Jack sat beside me. I buried my face in his cold jacket. I finally let the dam break and tears surged out. Jack rubbed my back comfortingly.

"If you need someone to talk to, you always have me." Jack said, taking my hand. I felt all tingly inside. I was experiencing an emotion new to me. Was it love? I doubt it. It was a possibility. Okay, maybe I did have feelings for him. How can I have feelings for someone I hardly know? It was all too confusing to me.

"I'll take you up on that." I said, giving him a small smile.

He couldn't possibly have feelings for me. I doubt it was my looks. I had long, extremely straight black hair that went to my waist. My eyes are usually a bright violet color. They turn to the element color I'm using. So, if I were to use fire they would be bright orange/ red. I used water they would be blue. If I used earth they would be brown or green. And, lastly, if I used air they would be a light gray color. In other words, my eyes are weird. I was slightly short too and it is hard to be intimidating when I have to look up to people.

I eventually fell asleep and for once in a very long time I didn't dream.

**Jack P.O.V.**

I sat with Angie on her bed. I don't want to admit it. Especially to myself. I have feelings for Angie! There, I said it! Are you happy!

Anyway, Angie looked so pretty when she sleeps. Thinking about that makes me tired actually. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. It was actually the best sleep I had in a very long time. When, I woke up in the morning, I was not expecting what I saw.

**CLIFFHANGER! SO… did you like it? I think I did pretty good. :D I will try and add a chapter as often as possible. I promise the next ones would be a lot longer! Or would you rather shorter chapters? But, who wants short when you can have long? **

**I will only say this once,**

**So you better remember.**

**I DO NOT OWN RISE TO THE GUARDIANS**


End file.
